


How I met your mother.

by AgreedEquation



Series: Snapshots of a Love Affair [22]
Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgreedEquation/pseuds/AgreedEquation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trent meets Dale's mother for the first time, but not in a way he had hoped to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I met your mother.

When Trent woke up, there was an empty space right next to him. Assuming that Dale was in the kitchen having breakfast (or lunch, Trent thought when he took a closer look at the alarm clock), he got out of the bed. Not bothering to put on any clothes, he walked down that stairs and into the living room, running his hand through his messy bed hair. And that’s how he met Dale’s mom for the first time –naked and yawning.

Both Dale and his mother looked at Trent in shock.

Trent cursed loudly and turned around, quickly making his way back up the stairs, his cheeks coloured bright red. “Sorry!” he called before entering the bedroom again.

“So that’s the _friend_ who’s been staying here?” Dale’s mother asked, giving her son a know-it-all look. “Do all of your friends walk around your house naked?”

Dale cleared his throat. Maybe he should have told his mother straight away who Trent really was, but he knew that revealing he had been seeing someone would have been followed by an interrogation-like conversation. “I… well. He’s-”

“More than a friend.” Mrs. Steyn nodded and sent her son a smile. “He seems… nice? You should have told me you were seeing someone.”

“He’s _very_ nice. And I’m sorry. I know I should have told you. I guess I just wanted to keep him all to myself for a while before introducing him to the family.” Dale stood up and gestured towards the bedroom door. “I’ll go check on him. Make sure that he hasn’t died from embarrassment.”

“He doesn’t have to be embarrassed. I’ve seen naked men before. He’s a good looking man.”

“Don’t ever say something like that again,” Dale replied, pretending to be disgusted. “I don’t need to know what you have and haven’t seen in your life.”

“Just go and get him,” Dale’s mother said. “I want to meet the man who’s put that smile on my son’s face. Did you really think I didn’t know something was going on in your life?” she asked, shaking her head.

Dale simply smiled and kissed her on the cheek. “Love you, ma.” He climbed the stairs and quietly entered his bedroom, finding Trent sitting on the bed, fully clothed now and his head buried in his hands.

“Please tell me that wasn’t your mother,” Trent said when Dale sat down next to him. He had seen pictures of Dale’s mother, so he knew it was her, but maybe if he prayed hard enough, the situation would change.

“Sorry.” Dale sat down next to Trent and gave his hand a little squeeze. “I didn’t want to wake you up because we stayed up so late last night.” He took a deep breath. “Sorry, I should have woken you up when she showed up. She has come by to say goodbye before I leave to India.”

“You’re sorry?” Trent asked, shaking his head. “Your mother just saw me naked.” It wasn’t that he was embarrassed about someone seeing his naked body. Post-match showers and sharing rooms with his teammates was a common thing in his life and he had never felt uncomfortable taking his clothes off in front of others. But seeing Dale’s mom for the first time in his life while naked, that was a completely different story.

“Don’t worry about it. She said she thought you were nice.” Dale tried to comfort Trent. “Come and say hello. We’ll pretend this never happened.”

“She can tell I’m nice by looking at my naked butt?”

Dale tried to hold back his laughter, but failed. The entire situation _was_ kind of funny, he had to admit to himself. “Come on. I promise you that she won’t mention it.”

“I suppose I’ll have to face her one day or another, if I intend to stick around.” Trent sighed deeply and rested his hand on Dale’s knee. “Which I do. _Fuck_ , this is not how I pictured me meeting your mother.”

“I better hope so,” Dale replied and stood up. “Come on, I bet she’s dying to meet you now she knows you’re my boyfriend.”

Trent stood up too and looked down at the ground. “We’re going to do things totally different when you’re meeting my mom.” He looked up again and smiled. He felt like a complete idiot, but he supposed it was a bit funny.

“You bet.” Dale laughed and pressed a quick kiss against Trent’s cheek.


End file.
